Talk:Mothership
I'm not certain where infoceptor gets the information that the Mothership's shields drop when it uses the Black Hole ... its shields were clearly breached in the demo, but that was after fighting 6 Terran Battlecruisers including at least a couple hits from Yamato Cannons. According to the audio in that gameplay demo movie, the Earth Cracker leaves the Mothership vulnerable to attack -- its hard to know what this means, but the Mothership animation seems to show the dome shield collapses, perhaps indicating that the Earth Cracker drains or temporarily turns off the Mothership's shields? --66.235.20.66 08:58, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Way late to be answering this, but I think Gamespot made an error due to the "cheating" in the video. The Mothership lasted longer than it should have, although it still lost shields and hit points over the course of the combat. PsiSeveredHead 16:19, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Weird Ship That is one weird ship than any flagship. I thought the unit can attack air but things go weird when it can't attack air anymore. I seen way too many Films that featured Motherships. I saw Independence Day and I seen alot of Mothership city destroyers too much. This mothership copies the one from Independence Day. (Assaulthead 01:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC)) These kinds of comments belong in a forum like www.blizzforums.com PsiSeveredHead 02:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Come on everybody. Lets just put its weaknesses already like it is too expensive or something. Even new units have weaknesses.(Assaulthead 23:13, 20 October 2007 (UTC)) If we put weaknesses now, it's going to result in a whole lot of editing later on. And being expensive is not a weakness in game terms.--Hawki 23:17, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Which quote is correct? "Siren accepted?" or "Silence accepted?" or "Siren achieved?" or "Silence achieved?" or the other one? Ten people will get ten different answers. Protoss responses tend to be too distorted to get a really clear answer. PsiSeveredHead 02:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Also there's no telling that the quotes are in Protoss language. We can't know yet. StarShade 03:47, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Umm.. I think it's "Siren established". :StarShade 22:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Self teleportation? In the first official gameplay video, the Mothership is clearly seen jumping out of the hyperspace by itself, withour any psionic matrix to aid it in teleportation. Does this mean that the Mothership can jump into the warp space by itself, even in the game? I don't remember the unit control box having any ability other than the time bomb, the planet cracker and the black hole. Does anyone know what the Mothership did when it jumped out of the hyperspace in the middle of the space? :StarShade 11:44, 6 March 2008 (UTC) It was created by trigger. It didn't have any self-teleportation at BlizzCon, and when produced appeared right at the Stargate. PsiSeveredHead 12:17, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Time Bomb... There's some controversy over the new time bomb; it may not have changed after all. Also, the name of the Vortex ability seems to be Void Warp. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) 400 hp + 200 sheild? for real? -.- Several fansites confirm this. During development, a lot of units will have weird stats. The current stats for the hydralisk, corruptor and colossus are all weird as well. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Planet Cracker I was just wondering if the mothership still has this ability. Due to the layout of the stats and such it's kinda hard to be able to tell in some cases.--Zervziel 01:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No, it does not. It's under the Development section with a template. If that's not clear enough, what do you suggest? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing really. Must have just been my mindset when I was reading it back then. Now it seems fine. Shame it doesn't have that ability though.--For the Swarm! 05:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Number of attacks Doesn't the mother ship only have 2 attacks? Or do those two beams count as 6? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Graphically there's only two attacks, but the game data says it has a lot more. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Putting this up against other units We've seen what this unit can do . Siege Tanks , Thors , still nothing. I don't have the time to put this up against a Leviathan , so if any of you could do that for me please show us the results. Thanks ! --WighenQuitonm (talk) 01:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mothership Size I just want to mention the Mothership with its size. Using the Field Manual. To me it seems the Mothership and its size is closer to 3KM and not the 4KM listed on the page. --TheUnitedOne (talk) 02:38, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :Did the measurements and you are correct, it's just a little over 3. Changed it accordingly. --Subsourian (talk) 03:03, May 29, 2018 (UTC)